Salt Cover
NOTES: *This is a dream logo, you cannot see this in real life! *This page is not to be confused with this page from the CLG Wiki Dream Logos wiki or the Ryan-Smetana-universe version of this page. *This is based on Argosy Media on the original CLG Dream Logos wikifoundry and the Adam's Closing Logos Dream Logos Wikia. Background: Salt Cover is a cable channel that distributes prints of TV shows from the now-defunct Business Friendly Studios, and also distributes prints from various movie companies throughout the country. It first aired in Brazil in 1948 and began airing in the US in 1950. As of 2014, it has started making their own movies and television shows that can only be broadcasted on that channel. In 1977, a limited number of Orion movies listed Salt Home Video as their distributor. Salt Cover also distributed ITC shows and some shows produced by BBC and Sony as well. In 1979, cartoonist Katherine Russo created the famous salt shaker that Salt Cover used throughout the 80s, the 90s, half of the 2000s, and 2007 to 2014. His name is Phil. Phil was originally voiced by Timothy Jackson, then William Kong, and currently, he is voiced by (surprisingly) Bret Iwan, current voice of Mickey Mouse! Speaking of which, the Brazilian version of the Mickey Mouse shorts and shows air on the Salt Cover Kids block in Brazil as of November 1, 2006! That's because on October 30, 2006, Vyond Pictures, and Disney, bought the Salt Entertainment Company and it's subsidiaries for $75,000,000. Disney also allows Vyond to show Vyond shows on the Disney Channel, Salt Cover, and all channels that Vyond and Disney own. The cute little ditty from the 4th logo is very popular that it's used in logos after the 4th logo. It is known as "Phil's Ditty." On March 14, 2018, the American Salt Cover was folded into 2 studios: Business Friendly Studios and Vyond Pictures. The Brazilian network still exists. On December 19, 2018, International Studios acquired the Salt Cover name and revived the studio. On February 5, 2019, PPYBEN Pictures and AstroblastFan5 owned 100% of the studio. US Television History 1st Logo (1950-1972) Nickname: "Salt in Space" Logo: On a space background, we see a poorly-done drawing of a salt shaker zoom up to the screen. Salt Cover fades in below. Later variant: in later programs, the salt is filled in white. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a generic fanfare. Availability: Was last seen on Farthest Reaches, which last aired on Salt Cover in 1978. On ITC Entertainment Group programs starting in 1956, The ITC Entertainment Group logo at that time would follow it. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1972-1977) Nickname: "Salt in Space 2" Logo: On a space background, we see a bright flash, and the words Salt Cover appear with the salt shaker to the left of the text. It shines once. Music/Sounds: Same as Before. Availability: Extremely rare, was last seen on Camp Daisy, Road Rash, and Revenge of Sarah. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1977-1980) 1977_salt_cover_version_3.png 1977_salt_cover_version_2.png Nicknames: Flipping Letters", "Salt in Box" Logo: On a shady green/black gradient background, the word Salt flips in, letter by letter. Cover fades in below, and it gets surrounded by a white box with a solid white box that contains a salt shaker to the left of it. The whole thing sparkles. Variants: *''The Brian Show'' had the byline "A Service Trademark of Salt Cover Affiliates, Inc". *''Bright Idea'' had the byline "A Division of Salt Cover Affiliates, Inc." Music/Sounds: A reverse version of the 3 NBC chimes. Then a drumbeat is heard. Availability: Has rare written all over it. You can see it on videotapes of Bright Idea distributed by Artisan Entertainment. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (April 1980-1983) 1980_salt_cover_updated(1).png 1980_salt_cover_updated.png 1980_salt_cover.png WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, photos and videos of the Open Sores variant will not be allowed on this site. Nickname: "Phil" Logo: On a white background, we see an anthropomorphic salt shaker named Phil holding a circle saying the word "Salt "in his left hand. "Cover" is at the bottom of the screen. There is also "A Division of Salt Entertainment." Trivia: This is the first Salt Cover logo to have an ® bug. Variants: * Open Sores had the salt shaker bleeding on the ground. * On Football 11, the salt shaker wears socks, shoes, a shirt, and pants, like humans. * Bylineless variants of both the normal and the Football 11 variants exist. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty (named "Phil's Ditty"). Availability: Uncommon, but not rare. The normal version is at least not that rare, since the Open Sores variant was quickly scrapped and replaced with the 5th logo, but some tapes of the show released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment have it. Editor's Note: This is the first Salt Cover logo to contain the beloved Phil, who was there for the rest of Salt Cover's life. 5th Logo (1983-1986) 1983_salt_cover_updated.png 1983 salt cover.png Nicknames: "Phil II", "Salt in Water" Logo: We see Phil holding a sign reading Salt Cover, while a crab is attached to his back. Variants: * on Sunburned Guy, Phil is wearing swimtrunks and is sunburned a little. * On Salt Cover programs that were produced with Scary Films at the time, Phil is replaced with an angry salt shaker, with a crocodile biting the salt shaker instead of a crab, and the sign read "Scary Films." Then, the angry salt shaker drowns and Phil comes up, holding the sign from the normal logo with the crab swimming up and grabbing Phil's back. Music/Sounds: Seagulls with the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. we hear Phil say "Hey! That's my back!". Music/Sounds Variants: * On Open Sores, a 6 note theme replaces the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. * On the scary films variant, a really dramatic music, then the normal music is heard. Availability: Uncommon. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (1986-1992) 1986_salt_cover_updated.png Salt cover logo (1988) Nicknames: "Rollerskating Phil", "Phil III" Logo: We see Phil from the previous logo, although this time he is roller skating along a highway. He passes three cars and then crashes into a tree. Salt Cover Entertainment fades in below. "A SALT ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" appears below the title. A copyright date appears afterward. Variants: *On Kendra's Krib, the salt shaker is distracted by a human female teenager and then crashes into a tree. *On The Brian Show, a shorter version of the logo is seen. *On Orange Gus, the salt shaker crashes into a lamppost. *On Library Matters, the salt shaker is roller skating on a bridge over the lake and crashes into, surprisingly, a brick building. "Entertainment" is omitted. *On Oooooo Time Elephant, Phil is rollerskating on an elephant's trunk and phil crashes to a Tiger. *in November 1988, the logo is remade and the text is in red Music/Sounds: A flute tune, someone saying "Watch out!" Phil saying "What?" and then a cartoon-style CRASH as he hits the tree. We then hear the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Music/Sounds Variants: * On German Shows, the logo has just the ditty., with no additional sounds. * Can have the ending theme play over it. Availability: Not quite uncommon, but not quite common, either. Programs like CBS Dream Team and Discovery Family air The Brian Show and Orange Gus, so you can see it. Editor's Note: This was the first logo that Phil spoke in. Note that some don't like it due to the fact they hate salt shakers crashing. 7th Logo (1992-2007) 1992_salt_cover_version_1.png 1992_salt_cover_version_2.png 2014_salt_cover.png Nicknames: "Salt to Ball", "Fuchsia Salt (California Design Variant)", "Phil IV" Logo: We see Phil from the 5th and 6th logos against a pale blue background. This time, he's bowling. Phil shouts "Come on, give me a strike, baby!". When the bowling ball hits the pins, the words "Salt Cover" pop up in a cartoony style wiggling around, while Phil says "YES!" and the ball changes to a salt shaker. "A Salt Entertainment Company" appears below the words. The copyright info appears. Variants: *''California Design'' had the bowling ball and salt shaker colored fuchsia. *''New Science of the Unthinkable'' had a still shot of the finished logo. *Another variant has the salt shaker in the center with "the salt cover" below. The copyright info is not here. FX/SFX: Phil bowling and shouting “Come on, give me a strike, baby!”, the words “Salt Cover” popping up and wiggling around, while Phil says “YES!”, the ball changing into a salt shaker, “A Salt Entertainment Company” appearing below the words, the copyright info appearing. Music/Sounds: The sound of a bowling ball hitting the bowling pins and after that, the previous logo's music.. Music/Sounds Variant: On productions that are produced by Lionsgate that are distributed by Salt Cover at the time, while the end theme of the show plays, the bowling sounds and Phil shouting are intact. Availability: Common, can be seen on shows of the era. However, it was also shown a made-for-TV movie Why I Was Thinking on Disney Channel. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (2007-May 2013, December 19, 2018-) By this time, the Salt Entertainment Company had been mostly discontinued when they were bought outright by Vyond Pictures, which kept the Salt Cover name. 2007 salt cover updated version 1.png 2007_salt_cover_version_1.png 2007_salt_cover_updated_version_2.png 2007_salt_cover_version_2.png sc2007tsfv.png scis1.png scbl.png Scis2.png WARNING: Due to the logo's questionable material, videos of the Heist Time variant will not be allowed on this site. Nicknames: "Phil V", "Happy Birthday, Salt Cover" Logo: Inside a red, white, and blue, circle on a black background, we see the familiar salt shaker pop out of it, arms outstretched. Suddenly, CGI confetti falls from the top of the screen, and "Salt Cover" fades in a handwritten font. The byline fades in below. Phil then says his famous line, "Salt Cover, best known for it's perfect network, perfect shows, perfect films, and me, Phil!". Bylines: *(2007-May 2013) A GoAnimate Studios Company *(December 19, 2018-February 4, 2019) An International Studios company *(February 5, 2019-present) A PPYBEN Pictures/AstroblastFan5 Company Variants: *2007-2013 version: ** In 2007, the words "CELEBRATING A NEW TELEVISION AGE" were seen at the bottom below "Salt Cover." The salt shaker says "Salt Cover. Celebrating a new television age!" instead of what he usually says. It is in a darker shade than usual. This variant is rare. ** Sometimes both versions had Phil not saying anything (to the point where he is not opening his mouth) and he is wearing a shirt. ** On The Scary Fairies, when Phil is about to say "and me, Phil!" his face turns to a scary, ugly, Tinky-Winky-like head. "Phil" then throws a hammer to the camera causing it to break. ** On some releases of Barney and Friends, salt shaker claps her hands while he says Watch Barney and Friends on your VHS tapes by Salt Cover!. ** At the end of Eric Meets Mary Poppins, when Phil is about to say "perfect shows", Phil morphs to Mary Poppins while doing her magic. The letters "Salt Cover" floats. The "S", "l", "o" and "a" morphs to "Mary". "t C ver" then gets disappeared and "Mary" drops down. "Poppins" flies and moves next to "Mary". It now reads "Mary Poppins". "Eric Meets" fades under "Mary Poppins". *December 19, 2018- version: ** On movies, TV specials, as well as special material (bloopers, behind the scenes, etc.), the shirt variant was used. Also, the logo is bylineless. ** At the end of the failed pilot Heist Time, when Phil is about to say "perfect films", Phil gets a bottle of beer shoved into his mouth before dropping onto the floor and his saying turns to "perfect foams, and me, Pheerheist!" He grabs the "r" in "Cover" and throws it away, reading "Salt Cove". He then turns "Salt" to talS" and turns the "S" to "L" and the "L" to "l" and the "t" turns to "T." It now reads "Tall Cove" and turns the "o" in "Cove" to an "a" to make "Tall Cave." He then spits beer onto the ground and falls. He gets back up, before getting confused, saying "What did I do?" He looks down and says "Tall Cave?" and grabs the text and changes it to say "Salt Cover" and puts it back into its spot. ** On We Dem Sue, the logo is still. ** There is a Valentines Variant where the background is pink, phil has heart eyes, and makes a card for Combo. Combo panda from the PPYBEN Pictures logo comes in. phil gives combo the card and gets phil some salt and phil eats the salt. Combo gets scared making the background black. then, phil's heart eyes turn to ghosts. they fly away, seeing the salt's eyes. he says his real line. the salt shaker dissapears. then, the byline throws phil and the warnermedia byline comes in. the background turns back to pink and the internetianl studios byline gives the warnermedia byline a card, a rubix cube and a plush of Sue (from We Dem Sue). the warnermedia byline kisses the internatinal studios byline. then, the wanermedia byline gets under the International Studios byline. Phil Comes back. phil looks at the byline and says "Salt Cover isn't owned by WANRERMEIDA!". the bylines get mad and walks away. then, a Vyond Byline Types in. Phil looks at the camera and claps her hands. it was seen in Phil's Big Movie. ** Starting in 2019, the byline types in. FX/SFX: Phil popping in, the confetti, “Salt Cover“ fading in, and the byline fading in. Music/Sounds: A snap when the salt shaker pops out, tons of party blowers blowing when the confetti starts to fall out, and at the end, the 6th logo's ditty is heard. Sometimes, it's silent. Music/Sounds Variant: On We Dem Sue, it’s none. Availability: Common for 2008-2013, rare for 2007, and current for 2018-present. Robyn's Journey kept the 2007 logo when it was released on video and DVD, so you can see it on there. It was also spotted on AstroblastFan5 DVD releases of a few Salt Cover shows. Editor's Note: This is the first widescreen Salt Cover logo, and the first one to be revived. This is also a favourite as many. 9th Logo (2010-2012) 2008_salt_cover_updated_version_1(1).png 2009 salt cover version 1.png 2009 salt cover version 2.png Salt cover new scary fairies variant.png Nicknames: "Phil VI", "Happy Birthday, Salt Cover II", "60", "80s and 90s Phil's Revenge" Logo: In the 0 of a huge 60, we see the 80s and 90s version of Phil, except he's lounging. His back, which is dangling down from the 0, is carrying a waving flag reading "Years of." The Salt Cover text is seen below, shining, with the byline below. The 80s and 90s Phil then says "Salt Cover, celebrating 60 years of perfect entertainment!" Variants: *On productions that are produced with Vyond Television, which normally edits out Salt Cover logos, kept this intact on Young Rich, except they inserted a "PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH" line below "Salt Cover." *"Celebrating Over" was seen above the 60 starting in 2011. *On productions that are produced with Nelvana, the salt shaker turns into the Nelvana Polar Bear from 2004. *Early on in 2010 for its first few weeks, the logo is still and is poorly-drawn. This was changed after some time. *On The Scary Fairies, a black and white monster resembling Tinky-Winky from the Teletubbies pushes the logo. *On The Anti-Barney Show, Phil instead says, ""Salt Cover, my bitch is over to hear me that Barney and Friends sucks! by the way, happy 60 Years!" FX/SFX: The flag waving, “Salt Cover” shining, Phil saying his line. Music/Sounds: A triumphant 2-second fanfare followed by the 3rd logo's music and Phil’s dialogue. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: This is another favorite of many. 10th Logo (May 2013-September 2017, December 2017-March 14, 2018, July 1, 2018) Nicknames: "Salt from the 50s", "Phil VII (Toaster's Revenge Variant)", "Inanimate Salt" Logo: On a white or shady blue background, we see a circle move and morph to form the Salt Cover logo, styled like that in the 50s; It shines, then "salt cover" text swoops down from the top of the screen. As soon it is done, the background turns white or shady blue. Sometimes "entertainment" appears under "salt cover." Variants: * On the first episode of Toaster's Revenge, Phil comes in and says to the logo, "Screw you, inanimate salt shaker! Screw you! I'm supposed to be here, good lord!". then, Phil pushes the 50s Salt Cover logo. then, he stands. * On all other episodes of Toaster's Revenge, the 50s Salt Cover logo is replaced with Phil. "Salt Cover Productions" fades under phil. * Sometimes, the logo is still. FX/SFX: The circle morphing to form the Salt Cover logo, it shines, “salt cover” swooping down from the top of the screen, the background turns white or shady blue. Sometimes, “entertainment” appears under “salt cover. On the still variant, none. Music/Sounds: same as the 3rd logo. Music/Sounds Variant: The logo can have the ending theme over it. Availability: No longer current. Usually preserved when episodes of the shows from this time were rerun on PBS Kids, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, CBBC, CBS Dream Team, and much, much more... Editor’s Note: You'll just be annoyed by the lack of Phil which has graced the Salt Entertainment Company name for over 30 years since Phil was created. Brazilian Station ID History 1st Logo (1948-1974) Nickname: "The Cut Circles" Logo: on a black background, we see scissors cutting out some circles revealing the text "Salt Cover". "Presents" fades in. FX/SFX: The scissors cutting out some circles revealing the text “Salt Cover”, “Presents” fading in. Simple, isn’t it? Music/Sounds: 2 notes then 7 drum beats. Availability: Extinct. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (1966-1984) Nickname: "Circle S" Logo: same as before, but the S is in a circle. FX/SFX: same as before. Music/Sounds: Same as Before. Avabillity: Extint. Editor's Note: Same as Before. 3rd Logo (1975-1980) Nickname: "Circle Mouth" Logo: same as before, but the Circle S is replaced by a Circle Mouth and the mouth opens, revealing an S. FX/SFX: Sane as Before. Music/Sounds: Same as Before. Avabilllity: extent. Editor's Note: Same as Before. 4th Logo (1980-1983) Nickname: "Circle Mouth ll" Logo: Same as Before, but this time, the background is white. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: Same as Before. Arability: Same as Before. 5th Logo (1983-1984) Nickname: "Rainbow" Coming Soon! 6th Logo (1984-1986) Nickname: "Circle Mouth lll" Coming Soon! 7th Logo (1986-1988) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 4" Coming Soon! 8th Logo (1988-1992) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 5" Coming Soon! 9th Logo (1992-1996) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 6" Coming Soon! 10th Logo (1996-1998) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 7" Coming Soon! 11th Logo (2001-2005) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 8" Coming Soon! 12th Logo (2005-2008) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 9" Coming Soon! 13th Logo (2008-2011) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 10" Coming Soon! 14th Logo (2011-2014) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 11" Coming Soon! 15th Logo (2014-2015) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 12" Coming Soon! 16th Logo (2015-) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 13" Coming Soon! Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:International Studios Category:Salt Cover